Forever and Always
by Ikol Ichigorath
Summary: Hōka was coming over for dinner tonight. For a pairing that really needs some work.


One of perhaps the most notable things about Satsuki Kiryuuine was her seemingly unending patience. However after nearly an hour of waiting, even her tremendous mental fortitude began to wane.

Hōka was meant to have been here, having dinner with her not quite an hour ago.

He would have called if something came up? Wouldn't he?

Yes. He would have.

And with this certainty in mind she picked up the phone and dialled Jakuzure's number, ghosting her way to the picture window at the back of the apartment as she waited for her to pick up

She did.

Pleasantries were exchanged.

"Hey, have you seen Hōka anywhere?" Voice light yet grounded.

"What, the dog?" Jakuzure's reply was typically caustic, "Nah, haven't seen him. I'm on my way back from the opera house. You guys were meant to have dinner tonight, right?"

"Yes, but he seems to be late." Forcing the frown out of her tone before continuing, "How did the performance go, by the way?" Gazing out over the bustling city, lit mostly by halogen bulbs and flickering neon, the streets were relatively empty.

Where on earth was he?

"Pretty great, we got three encores in." The enthusiasm and euphoria in her tone should have been infectious. "You _have_ tried calling HIM, haven't you Satsuki?"

She blinked twice.

"No, I haven't Nonon, I'll do that now, see you around."

"You do that, goodbye!"

A dial tone hung in the air for precious seconds, then the ringing started.

She looked at her phone, dumbly for a few more seconds.

Why was the hospital calling her?

She tentatively pressed down on the answer button.

"Hello," The line was silent for a few tantalising seconds.

Then, voice crisp and professional, "Is this Satsuki Kiryuuin?"

"It is," tone steady, about to continue.

"Then I recommend that you make your way to the hospital," The crisp male voice cut her off, "You're the only person on Hōka Inumata's next of kin list, he is currently in the emergency ward."

Her breath hitched in her throat.

Did that mean he was...

He couldn't be?

Could he?

All she said was, "I'll be over immediately."

As she drove their shared car down the unusually empty streets, all she could think of was that one day, in the park, two summers ago.

She hadn't known Hōka could be so _sentimental_.

The sun was golden, framing the blue haired, high collared and glasses baring face in a light that danced across the grass as he moved his head. Slender fingers left her long dark hair to clutch her hand near his heart.

"I'll love you, Satsuki Kiryuuine, forever and always, with every iota of my being," The sentiment sounded so out of place, rolling off of his usually snarky and practical tongue. "Until and after my body is dry and dead in the earth, I'll love you and we'll grow old together."

And try though she might, she could not recall what was said to spurn him to such affection.

Perhaps she had not needed to?

She strode down maze like corridor after maze like corridor, not quite listening to what the nurse had to say, even though it was probably important.

She just couldn't bring herself to believe it.

So she sat at his bedside and gazed into his cool green eyes, holding his hand to her heart.

Whispering sweet, sweet nothingnesses back to each other, the heart monitor beeped forlornly, distant, gone.

At some point their friends began trickling in, blinking tears from their eyes.

At some point, Satsuki called in a pastor, and he said a few words. And they said a few words and Nonon let out a choked, giggling sob at the irony of it.

The beeps were getting too slow, his voice was getting too low.

"I'll love you, Satsuki Inumata, forever and always. With every iota of my being." Voice calm and gentle as he struggled to keep his head up. "Until and after my body is dry and dead in the earth, I'll love you and we'll grow old together..." The beeping was almost gone, his voice barely at the edge of hearing. "We'll get that house on the hill... You always wanted,... so we can look up and there... will only be... sky." His voice was almost nothing now, lips moving, articulating a noise that refused to come, "Holding hands... While the walls... come... tumbling... down..."

There was one long and unending beep, and she was probably holding his hand too tightly as.

Her eyes stung.

This couldn't be right, they'd gotten the wrong room, there was a mistake.

The pastor touched her shoulder, reminded her that she shared Hōka's last name now. There was a mistake.

Hōka would have called if he was going to be late.

Hōka couldn't be gone, she'd seen him leave for work this morning.

Hōka couldn't be gone, they were going to have dinner together. He would have called if he was going to be late.

Hōka couldn't be gone, she had something important to ask him.

Hōka couldn't be...

This wasn't Hōka...

Hōka was...

Hōka was...


End file.
